Chroniques d'un premier hiver
by Ye0
Summary: Encore une fois, tout c'est joué sur un quai de gare. 19 ans plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon… J'ai eu pas mal de souci avec le site et tout… Mon anglais me perdra BREF désolée pour tout ceux qui s'y sont perdus… ^^' **

**Une histoire sans prétentions, trop inspirée par des gens plus doués que moi… je m'améliorerais, promis. Et je posterais au début tous les jours, puisque mon début et déjà écrit, et ensuite, euh… Je m'arrangerais comme je peux ^^' **

**Bonne lecture =)**

**POV Drago**

_Lundi 1__er__ septembre_

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés aujourd'hui. D'abord, Scorpius est rentré à Poudlard, ensuite ma femme m'a fait une scène pour que je l'accompagne sur la voie 9 ¾ bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que je n'avais aucune envie de te revoir. Et ensuite il y a toi, Harry. De te voir ainsi, avec Ginny et tes enfants, l'air épanoui comme jamais, ça m'a écœuré. Tu ne te doutes même pas de tout le mal que tu m'as fait, que tu as fait à ma famille.

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, ma famille a éclatée. Mon père à Azkaban, ma mère qui a sombrée dans la dépression, jusqu'à en mourir, tu ne sais rien de nous. Du mal que tu as fait, en agissant comme un héros. Tu n'as jamais était un héros pour moi. Tu crois que c'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire, mais tu ne t'es jamais douté de ce que je vivais. Tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. En réalité, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que je suis devenu depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Juste un obstacle. Juste un ennemis de plus. Juste rien.

J'imagine mon fils avec le tien. Un Malefoy et un Potter. Notre nom est devenu si dur à porter, depuis que tu t'es immiscé dans ma vie. Dans notre vie. Mon fils me ressemble. La même fierté, la même insolence, le même teint blafard, qui se perpétue de père en fils comme une maladie en héritage. Et ton fils… Comment est-il ? Est-ce qu'il tes yeux ? Est-ce qu'il s'entendra avec Scorpius ? Mon dieu, faites que non.

-Drago, le repas est servi.

Je me lève, ne répond pas et me dirige monotonement vers la salle à manger. Le manoir est si grand. Tous ces tableaux… Tous ces ancêtres qui posent sur moi un regard accusateur, comme si j'avais bafouée la famille, comme si je n'avais pas su porter assez fièrement leur nom. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça.

_Samedi 15 décembre_

C'est décidé, je n'irais pas le chercher à la gare. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi raviver les douleurs du passé en te revoyant ? Pourquoi devrais-je te donner le plaisir de voir la tristesse gravée sur mon visage ? Je sais que je n'arrive pas à la cacher. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je vis, même si tu ne me regarde pas. Jamais. Tu ne veux pas savoir que c'est toi qui me fais pleurer, chaque nuit, depuis 19ans. 19 ans que ma vie à éclatée.

Pourquoi veut-elle que j'y aille ? Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas ce que je ressens quand je te vois ? _Pour ton fils_. Très bien, j'irais pour mon fils. Pas pour toi. Par pour elle. Pour celui qui est ma vie désormais. Celui qui est tout à mes yeux. Celui à qui je veux épargner la peine de ma propre vie. J'irais pour lui.

Le train arrive enfin. Je le vois qui descend. Mais… qui est-ce à coté de lui ? Le brun avec qui il est en grande conversation. Albus. Non… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ton fils ? Je t'aperçois soudain. Tu es rayonnant comme toujours. Albus s'approche de toi, tu salues Scorpius, tout naturellement. Je fulmine, comment mon fils ose-t-il venir vers toi plutôt que vers moi ? Je m'approche de vous. Immédiatement, mon fils me rejoint.

-Papa, est-ce que la famille Potter peut venir passer quelques jours chez nous ?

_La famille Potter_. Je te dévisage avec haine. Tu me fixes sans ciller.

-Mon père est d'accord.

Je jette un regard méprisant à ton fils. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux venir voir les dégâts que tu as fais dans ma vie ? Tu veux te délecter du mal que tu m'as fais ? Je ne réponds pas.

-Quelle excellente idée ! Pourquoi ne pas fêter Noël ensembles ?

-Pourquoi ? J'ais tellement de raisons de ne pas vouloir te voir sous mon toit. Ma femme est une idiote. Elle se tourne vers Ginny, puis elles se dirigent toutes deux un peu à l'écart, pour organiser votre venue. Je continue de te regarder. J'aperçois tes yeux à travers tes lunettes. J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient émeraudes.

Nos femmes se sont mises d'accord. Vous arriverez le 20 et vous repartirez le 27. Une semaine en enfer.

**Bien ? Nul ? Review ? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bon... Mon ordinateur portable, dans lequel je conservais tous mes textes et malheureusement... tombé. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je peux constater, c'est que l'écran est mort et qu'il ne s'allume plus. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir sauver mes textes... :S Je vous redonnerais des nouvelles. Le chapitre que je poste maintenant était publié sur un blog, donc j'ai pu le retrouver.... Il m'en reste encore quelques uns, après je vais m'arranger. Je suis désolée :S

Bonne lecture quand même ^^'

* * *

_Mercredi 19 décembre_

Ma femme s'affère à préparer les chambres pour le lendemain, tandis que je la suis d'un pas lourd, afin de lui donner l'illusion que je l'aide. Scorpius n'a jamais était autant excité. Il parcourt toutes les chambres, une à une, En parlant d'Albus. ça voix résonne à mes oreilles sans que je ne l'entende vraiment. Je t'imagine en train de préparer vos valises. Tu me dégoûte.

Si mon père savait que tu t'apprête à fouler le noble manoir des Malefoy en tant qu'invité... Il ne le saura jamais. Mon père est mort. Il serait temps que j'arrête voir avec ses yeux et de penser comme lui. Mais, voilà, je pense la même chose que lui. Tu n'es pas le bien venu ici. Les Potter n'ont pas leur place dans notre maison.

_Jeudi 20 décembre_

À cinq heures de l'après-midi, vous arrivez en transplanant. Mon fils se précipite à votre rencontre. Vous gravissez les marches du perron et Ginny fait la bise à ma femme. Tu me tends la main. J'hésite un peu. J'ais l'impression d'être revenu à la première année à Poudlard. Mais à ce moment c'est moi qui te tendais la main. Tu ne l'as pas serrée. Depuis ce moment, ma haine n'a fait que s'accroître. Est-ce que je te ferais cet honneur aujourd'hui ? Je sens ma femme me donner un coup de coude. Je te sers la main en te fusillant du regard. _Pour mon fils._

La soirée se poursuit lentement, sous mes regards haineux. Que tu t'en aille, mon dieu, faites que tu t'en aille vite. Nous étions installés dans le petit salon depuis un certain temps lorsque ma femme s'était levée, avait quitté la pièce, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de wiski. Je ne sais pas exactement où elle l'avait trouvée, car on ne boit jamais d'alcool dans cette maison parce que je n'y tiens pas vraiment. J'ais tendance à me laisser sombrer beaucoup trop vite, ce qui est la pire infamie pour un Malefoy, si digne, tellement fier, horriblement prétentieux....

Tout le monde me dévisage, un verre à la main. Vais-je perdre la face devant mes invités en laissant échapper quelques propos inadaptés sous l'effet de l'alcool ou apparaitrais-je comme un être faible qui ne supporte pas l'ivresse ?

La question ne se posa pas longtemps. Ma femme remplit rapidement un verre et me le tendit. Je la dévisageais méchamment avant de boire une gorgée. Le liquide coula sur ma langue et je sentis très vite une vague de chaleur m'envahir en partant de ma gorge, jusqu'à mon ventre, faisant rougir mes joues.  
J'esquissais un sourire, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi et remis le verre froid sur mes lèvres.

La conversation devenait de plus en plus bruyante à mesure que la bouteille se vidait. J'ais l'étrange impression que je vais éclater de rire à chaque seconde, bien que la conversation ne soit pas particulièrement amusante et malgré mes paupières lourdes et mon regard embrumé.

Je t'aperçois du coin de l'œil. Tu me contemple avec insistance. Tu ne ris pas avec les autres et semble intéressé, même si je ne comprends pas exactement pourquoi.

Tu te lève soudainement, l'air sérieux. Les têtes se lèvent et sentant nos regards sur toi, tu t'empresse d'emprunté à sourire et de déclarer d'un ton aimable :

-Excusez-moi, je vais aller me coucher, est-ce que quelqu'un peu me montrer ma chambre ?

Ma femme me donne un coup de coude.

-J'y vais, je suis un peu fatigué.

J'essaye de me lever. Lorsque je me mets enfin debout, je sens une pression dans ma tête, tellement forte que j'ais l'impression qu'elle va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avance d'un pas chancelant, sous ton regard suspicieux qui me trouble légèrement.

Chaque marche de l'escalier grinçant est un supplice. J'ais l'impression que je vais m'écrouler. Je t'indique rapidement une porte, avant de m'engouffrer dans ma chambre, juste en face. Je me déshabille rapidement et m'écroule sur le lit, sombrant immédiatement dans un espèce de demi-sommeil.

Dans mon esprit, tout est confus, j'entrevois des formes floutées, des mots qui résonnent dans ma tête... _pour_ _ton fils_... et mon nom que quelqu'un semble répéter inlassablement. J'ais l'impression d'être effleuré... que quelqu'un pose une main sur mes draps. Soudain, je sursaute au contacte d'une peau douce et chaude.

Il fait noir autour de moi, j'aperçois à peine la forme d'un contour devant moi. Sans doute ma femme qui vient se coucher à son tour. Je sens ses mains se balader sur mon torse. Étrangement, ses mains ne sont pas fines et délicates comme d'habitude...

Je me retourne, un peu gêné. Ma femme me touche très rarement et il faut dire que je ne lui réclame pas grand-chose non plus.

Ses doigts descendent lentement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Je frissonne. Lentement, je sens le corps chaud se glisser contre moi. J'éprouve une sensation étrange au creux du ventre et la très nette impression qu'un détail m'a échappé. Je sens soudain quelque chose se dresser contre mon dos et je sursaute. Ce n'est pas ma femme. Mon esprit est très clair à présent. Je n'ais pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'y a qu'un seul homme adulte à par moi, et c'est... :

-Harry ?

* * *

Et paf :)

terminons en douceur :)

à dans quelques jours :)

review?


End file.
